worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestarter FS9H
Background The Firestarter was conceived primarily as an indirect assault unit. Constructed by Argile Technologies of Skye from 2550 to the beginning of the Civil War in early 2776, it was successfully marketed as a highly mobile incendiary 'Mech. Nearly 3,000 Firestarters saw active service. Most 'Mech regiments contained a number of FS9s, and spare parts were usually stocked at all repair depots. Though many Firstarters have been gutted beyond repair, those that survive are usually in good condition. Because the FS9-H was a popular 'Mech, a good supply of spare parts is still available. Affiliation - Inner Sphere Model Type - FS 9-H Firestarter Class - Light Battlemech Crew - 1 MDC By Location Head/Cockpit - 120 Reinforced Pilots Cmpartment - 150 Main Torso - 450 Arms - 150ea Hands - 65ea Legs - 195ea Feet - 95ea Flamer - 25ea Medium Laser - 30ea Machine Gun - 30ea Note - the head can only be hit by a called shot and is -3 to strike. Armour - Stops up to and including all standard 7.62mm rounds Speed Running - 97.2 kph Jump - 180m Statistics Weight - 35 tons PS - Robotic 35 Cargo - Minimal space for peronal items and weapons Power System - Omni 210 Fusion Engine Weapons Weapon Type - Flamer (4, 1 per arm, 1 main body, 1 main body rear) Range - 300m Damage - 5d6+2 Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Medium laser (2, 1 per arm) Range - 900m Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Machine gun (2) Range - 300m Damage - 5d6+2 Rate Of Fire - equal to pilot Payload - 100 each Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Training Lift - 17.5 tons, carry - 8.75 tons Punch - 3d6 Restrained Punch - 6d6 sdc Kick - 4d6+3 Body Block - 2d4+1 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Identifies friendly and enemy units, types, and classes. Range 3km Radar - Detects friendly or enemy units in the surrounding area. Affected by terrain. range - 10km Target Interlocking Circuits - These allow you to link weapons together in order to fire them at the same time. Each weapon still needs a separate to-hit roll. This system give syou 3 "circuits" to set up which can be rearranged as needed at teh cots of 2 melee actions. Damage Monitor - This system gives the pilot a detailed reading of their units status and damage situation including ammunition counters and diagnostics. It can also give a rough readout of enemy units status in regards tho their damage and functionality status. Ejection System - Once the head is reduced to zero and the pilots compartment is reduced to zero, the pilot is automatically ejected in order to save them. Once propelled skyward out of the ruined mech, they parachute safely to the ground. References Used Sarna.net masterunitlist.info Battletech Technical Manual 3025 (FASA)